


Dark Waters

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Jeremy takes a dive and makes an interesting discovery.





	Dark Waters

Jeremy loved going diving in the ocean. It was always so peaceful down there, plus there was so much cool stuff to see and explore!

Jeremy's friend Trevor is a teacher and had a lesson plan coming up that was about the ocean. So he had asked Jeremy, knowing he's a diver, if he could find some stuff that he could use for the class. Of course Jeremy was more than happy to help. He finds neat stuff all the time on the ocean floor so he knew he would be able to find something for Trevor.

So Jeremy made a plan to go out the following weekend. He took the boat out to a new spot he'd never been in before. It was a bit more far out than he'd normally go when diving solo, but he wanted to go somewhere new to have a better chance at finding stuff. There shouldn't be any trouble though; the weather was nice and the water was calm.

Jeremy suited up and got his equipment all set. Once he was all good to go he hopped right in the water. First thing Jeremy did when under was pull out his camera and started taking pictures of everything. 

So far the dive was like any other. Jeremy swam around hoping to find something cool. There were fish all around him, just passing by and doing their own thing. For a while it was just fish, but as Jeremy was taking more pictures the fish in the immediate area suddenly and frantically swam past him. Jeremy held his arms up to defend against those that nearly smacked right into him.

'That was weird.' He thought as he turned in the water and watched the school of fish continue to flee. 'Never seen them do that before.' If Jeremy knew any better he would follow those fish and leave. But his curiosity was winning out. So he started swimming in the other direction.

As he continued onward Jeremy could see something massive up ahead. It was a sunken ship. Jeremy couldn't believe it. He had never seen anything like this before. It was probably scavenged through already, but that didn't mean Jeremy couldn't take a look around. Jeremy started snapping pictures of everything, collecting a few odds and ends into his carry net. Broken wood, shells, rocks, sea glass; all right into the net.

Unfortunately, Jeremy unknowingly wasn't alone down in the ship. There was something here, and it was extremely interested by this diver swimming around his home. “My, my, what do we have here?” The voice startled Jeremy. And why wouldn't it? Who could talk underwater? Apparently mermaids, because that was exactly what he was fucking looking at.

Jeremy turned around and was face with a big, broad shoulder mermaid with flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. What was the interesting part was the tail wasn't like a cliché mermaid tail you see in the movies. This tail looked like a shark's tail.

The mermaid, uh merman? The merperson could tell Jeremy was shocked to see him and chuckled. “I take it this is your first time seeing one of my kind?” Jeremy nodded. “I see, and there any particular reason you're in this specific area?” The merperson asked. Jeremy held up his camera and net, showing that he was only just collecting scraps.

“Well I don't know what that is.” He said pointing to the camera. “But your net, looks like you're doing some cleaning up for me. You know that's mostly junk right?” Jeremy rolled his eyes. Obviously the merperson doesn't know why Jeremy is collecting this stuff, but still, it was rude to imply that Jeremy was dumb about what he was doing. “Too bad you need that thing to breathe. You look crossed by my words, given that expression. Perhaps I misjudged you.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes again. This guy was toying with him. He had to be careful though, this thing could be a predator. Best idea would be to just get out of there asap. Jeremy tried to swim slowly out of the merperson's space, and head closer to the exit. But right as he did that the other instantly crowded him. “I just realized I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me. My name is Ryan.” That was the most average name for a mermaid Jeremy ever heard.

Ryan looked at Jeremy, grinning with glee like a kid would with a new toy. “What would your name be? Oh that's right, your breathing keg. Still can't talk with that thing. You know that's making this really inconvenient for conversation.” He sighed. “It's been so long since I've talked to anyone. You're the first in a long time. So why don't we fix this.”

Before Jeremy could react Ryan had pulled off his face mask. He quickly held his breath as he tried to get the mask back. “Hey stop squirming. You're making this more difficult than needed.” Jeremy ignored him and just kept fighting for his air back. Ryan huffed at the human's frantic actions. The were warranted but if he had just listened to Ryan he would know that he was trying to help.

So Ryan decided to just get it over with.” He took Jeremy's face in his hands and kissed him. It made Jeremy freeze and stop all movement immediately. His eyes were wide in surprise as he couldn't believe what was happening. The kiss only last seconds, Ryan let go and let Jeremy swim back a pace. But right as he was about to dart for his mask he realized something.

He didn't need it. “I can breathe. Fuck I can talk.”

“Indeed.”

“You made it so I could breathe underwater?!”

“Yes, I just siad-”

“You did it by kissing me?” Ryan shrugged.

“That's how the spell works. Deal with it.”

“Right. Sorry.” Jeremy floated there, awkward and embarrassed. “So you're not going to eat me or maul me or nothing?”

“God no. Why would I do that? I said I haven't had company in forever.”

“to be fair, you were smirky and predatory when you first showed up.”

“I was only kidding. I wanted to see how you would react, and honestly, you're doing better than I thought you would.” Ryan admitted.

“Well, thanks for making it so I could breathe like this.”

“You're welcome.”

“My name is Jeremy by the way. And I came here to take pictures and collect stuff for a friend.” Jeremy explained.” He's a teacher who wanted some stuff for a lesson he's doing on the ocean.”

“Interesting.” hummed Ryan. He made a face that had Jeremy wondering if Ryan knew what he had even said. “I'll make you a deal Jeremy. I'll help you find items for your friend, as long as you don't tell him or anyone else about me or my kind.”

“I promise!”

Ryan led Jeremy all over the ship; inside and out. During it all the two made conversation, basically playing twenty questions with each other. Jeremy was surprised how well they were getting along. “I think I got enough here for my friend. Thanks for helping me out Ryan. It was, really fun.”

“My pleasure.” smiled the merman.

“Say, would it be ok to come by again? It'd be cool to hang out more.” asked Jeremy.

“You want to come back?”

“Yeah. If that's ok with you?”

“Jeremy, that sounds like a wonderful idea.”


End file.
